1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image capture device capable of automatically adjusting display direction and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotation detection techniques are widely used in many electronic devices providing image capture function, such as mobile phones and digital still cameras. However, to provide rotation detection, additional chips such as gravity sensors are required, thereby increasing cost of the electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image capture device and a control method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.